This project is divided into two phases. The first phase is concerned with the development of reliable, specific, and sensitive assay methods for chlorpromazine and its metabolites in blood and urine. A variety of methods have been available, and the primary aim here is to make a comparative assessment of those available and then to select the most useful for the second phase of the study. Concentration in this phase is necessary because sensitivity and specificity of some published methods have not been duplicated. In addition, research and development into new assay methods is being undertaken. The second phase is to apply these methods to answer questions on the relationships among dosage, blood levels, therapeutic effect, and incidence of side effects.